The Traveling Doctor
by chazgoss
Summary: The Traveler is a time lord. A product of time lord and his wife. He embarks on a new journey in the TARDIS. But first, as always, he is looking for a helpful companion. And he believes he finds one in Haley. She has an interesting family that leaves The Traveler wanting more.


The Traveling Doctor

Of all his regenarations, this one was the most interesting. But still...not a ginger. And not technically The Doctor. My mother, Melody Pond, was the product of taboo TARDIS extracurricular activity. And it seems she and a certain bow tie loving time traveler had an intimate moment on a space trip. I haven't seem them in many years, or several regenerations. But for all intents and purposes, I AM THE...well, I don't have a name yet. For now, I call myself The Traveler. Seems reasonable. But back to my original point...I was having an interesting day. It started like so many others. The TARDIS crashing through space, heading to a planet I've never been to but my parents were very fond of. Earth.

The Tardis was bouncing back and forth in mid air on an imaginary pinball table. Then it came to a rough rest on the side of the highway. _But what highway? And where was I?_

After shaking the cobwebs from my head...I opened the door to let in very bright sunshine. I looked around. I saw a sandy beach to my left and small shops lining the street, to my right. I saw a young woman walking towards me and asked, "Um, miss...I was wondering where I am? I'm off course just a tad." The woman examine the stranger and said, "You are in Pensacola...Florida." "Thank you miss. You've been very helpful." "One more question." She quickly responded, "Earth." She smiled and turned to start walking away.

The Traveler stopped her with the words, "Miss, could you look for something in my box?" She smiled, "The big blue one? Sure. What am I looking for?" She opened the door, stuck in her head, started to speak, then backed away. She was walking around the TARDIS slowly.

"Oh, miss. It's, well, bigger on the...inside." He was realizing with each interaction with another person, that explanation always seemed to be enough. But it shouldn't be the end. There should be many more questions. But there never were. _Humans!_

"My destination was pre-planned by this box...my TARDIS. And when it does that, there's always a reason. Something...I'm supposed to do." He looked around again, lost. "Are you having a problem, miss?" She smiled, "Well, Im trying to decide how many drinks I had last night, because this is a weird day." The Traveler adjusted his tie, and walked in the direction of a burger joint. "Miss, do you eat? I think I like meat slathered in cheese. Care to join me?"

"Okay. But my name isn't Miss. Its Haley." They walked into the burger shack and sat at a table in the back. They ordered and started chatting again. The Traveler was waving around, what looked like a pen. "Miss...Haley? You saw my blue box fall out of the sky, but you seem to not be upset by it. And that has me curious. So, Miss Comet, why are you calm?"

She sat straight in her chair, sipped from her coffee cup twice, and began to speak, "My name is Haley Harkness. Perhaps you knew my Great Grandfather. Jac...Captain Jack Harkness."

The Traveler fidelled with his tie and spoke softly, "Captain Harkness was before my time. But I've heard the stories. The legend of the Face of Boe. Torchwood. Everything." She got up from the table and started toward the exit. "You coming, Doctor?" The Traveler said, "Im not the Doctor...Traveler will do for now." They returned to the door of the TARDIS.

"I think I know the reason the TARDIS brought me here." Haley looked puzzled, "Why?" Traveler spoke up again, "You miss, should accompany me, just a bit. Any family member of a Harkness, is a suitable companion for me. I had one previously, but it was a one shot deal. She had to return to New New York to help fix the city." "New New York?" Haley rubbed a spot over her left eye, "I guess the stories were true. And I really want to see where this goes. So, Doctor, Traveler, strange man from a far away place...I'm all aboard!"

She and The Traveler stepped inside the TARDIS and set sail for their first adventure...Haley Harkness and The Traveling Doctor, to wherever they pleased. The Traveler wanted to go back to one particular time in his families past...the day his mother shot his father. That will make for one heck of a first trip for the young Harkness.

We'll just need to find the right place to see it from...


End file.
